


Damp

by Savorysavery



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Groping, Kissing, Partial Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Damp

**Summary:** Naoto gets caught in the rain and ends up Kanji seeing more than she’d have liked.

 **Genre:** Romance, Fluff

 **Rated:** T+

 **Warnings:** Partial Nudity, Sexual Overtones

 

 **Author’s Notes:** These are an aged-up Kanji and Naoto, about twenty and twenty-one respectively. In this, Naoto works in Inaba and Kanji co-runs the store with his mother.

 

* * *

 

 

The rain came down in such a sudden downpour that Naoto Shirogane didn’t even have a chance to open her umbrella.

 

It soaked her down to her bones, seeping through her jacket and shirt, slicking down her navy hair so that the back of her undercut –growing out now more than she’d have cared for–  was stuck to her neck, tickling it with each step.

 

She ran fast, tugging her cap down to try and keep her head dry, but it was flimsy protection as she splashed through puddles down through the central shopping district, past the drugstore and metalworks, and up past the shrine.

 

Up to Kanji Tatsumi’s door.

 

Naoto _knew_ it was late, knew it was discourteous to come to his door in the midst of this storm, but somehow, she found her hand lifting, fist knocking on the door in the midst of the swelling storm.

 

“…’llo?” Kanji slid open the door, rubbing his black eyes. Slowly, a smile spread across his lips. “Ey, Naoto!” He stepped aside, beckoning her in, and she walked in, shivering at the temperature difference. “Why ya here?”

 

“I…” Naoto paused, chewing her lips. She _shouldn’t_ be embarrassed: they were a couple, after all, had been for nearly half a year now. But Kanji had never seen her like this: vulnerable and so… well, vulnerable _looking_. “I got caught in the rain, and needed to warm up.”

 

“Ah,” Kanji said, smiling sweetly. “Well, I could use the company since ma’s out of town at a conference. You can stay and warm up for as long as you want.” Naoto knew well enough he meant all night.

 

They went back to Kanji’s room and settled in, Kanji leaving

 

Naoto caught the towel and rubbed it over her hair and forearms, sighing as the cold slowly ebbed away. She wrapped it around her neck and smiled slightly, turning to Kanji. “Hey, thanks-”

 

Kanji stood completely still, nose burning with the sensation of an oncoming nosebleed. “Yo..Yo…You…”

 

“Yes?” Naoto said, shifting her stance. “What?”

 

“…Shirt,” Kanji finished, pointing. “So… blue.”

 

Naoto looked down slowly and felt her cheeks practically catch on fire. She saw what he meant: through the white fabric of her shirt, Kanji –and now Naoto– could see the lacy, soft fabric of her bra.

 

Her _blue_ bra.

 

It clung to her breasts, flush against the soft, peach toned skin, and accented the gentle swell of her ample bust. Kanji’s eyes were burning a hole into both of them now, and as soon as Naoto noticed, she yelped, throwing her arms over her chest. She was incredibly thankful Ms. Tatsumi was out of town so that she wouldn’t come in and inspect the sound: it was serendipitous at best, and at worst, uncomfortable, as was the thickening tension now.

 

“I…uh, I…” Kanji sputtered and turned around, covering his eyes. “It’s cute, if that helps!”

 

“Helps?!” Naoto yelped, covering her chest with the towel. “How is that supposed to help?!”

 

“Well, I mean, it’s kinda sexy!” Kanji said, spreading his fingers just enough to see out of them. “I like it on ya!” Silence fell between them, and after a few minutes, Naoto dropped the towel to the ground.

 

“…what?” Naoto asked, stepping forward silently.

 

“I _like_ it, you idiot,” Kanji grumbled. “It’s… _sexy_.” He shifted, feeling the bulge between his legs swelling uncomfortably given the tightness of his pants.

 

“How… sexy?” Naoto was behind him now, arms tentatively wrapping around his body. “Like…” Naoto paused and cleared her throat, dropping her stoic pretense. “Sexy enough to warm me up?” She slid her right hand down to his crotch, squeezing hard, despite her cautious fingers.

 

Kanji froze up and gulped audibly, and eventually nodded meekly. “Y-Yeah,” he breathed.

 

“So… will you warm me up, Kanji?” Naoto said, shifting her hand to undo the top of Kanji’s jeans. She shifted her hand down inside of his boxer briefs, squeezing the flesh she found there, and Kanji groaned loudly, bucking up against her palm.

 

“Okay, we’re doing it now!” Kanji twisted in her arms, and pressing his lips flush with with hers, moving them quickly, eagerly. Naoto responded eagerly, forgetting her blue bra and wet shirt, and instead, wrapping her arms around his neck, panting his name between kisses.

 

Clumsily, Kanji pushed on Naoto, urging her towards his futon. She stumbled and fell back, landing on her bottom. He kneeled before her, initiating the kiss again, tongue sliding against Naoto’s lower lip.

 

Kanji broke the kiss before Naoto was ready, and leaned back, removing his polo shirt and tossing it across the room. Hovering over Naoto, he leaned forward, voice pitched low and throaty. “Ready to get warm, Naoto?” Kanji said, smirking.

 

“Yes,” Naoto breathed, allowing Kanji to push her down onto his bed, barely breathing as his fingers undid her bra, discardin


End file.
